Alison Lewis: Second Year
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Alison is now in her second year and things are beginning to change around Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**I've finally managed to write my Chamber of Secrets Story! I hope you like it. It follows the Chamber of Secrets film.**

Chapter 1:

Why hadn't he written to her? Why hadn't he replied to her letters? He was one of her best friends! Alison had written about ten letters over the summer to her friend, Harry Potter, but he hadn't written back. She had written to her other friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of which had written back, displaying the same confusion over the lack of letters from Harry.

"Ali, look out!"

Alison flew her broomstick to the side just in time, as a bludger came flying in her direction. She looked around at the boy who had called her. It was her best and closest friend, Lucian Bole. He flew over to her looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Alison smiled, "I'm fine, I was just thinking, not paying attention. Maybe we should have a break?"

Lucian nodded and they flew back to the ground in Lucian's back field. They began to walk back to the house and Alison thought about the amazing summer she had had. Her parents were more than happy to get rid of their strange, magical daughter and Alison was more than happy to leave. She now considered the Boles as her family – Lucian being the older brother that she had never had. Mr and Mrs Bole were very welcoming and it was clear that they had no problem with her being a muggleborn.

As they approached the house, Mrs Bole walked out of the back door carrying a tray. She was wearing an apron and had her long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I brought you some drinks, homemade biscuits and this morning's post!" she said excitedly as they approached her.

"Thanks, mum," said Lucian.

Alison smiled and thanked her as she left them outside. They sat down on the garden bench and shuffled through the post.

"We've got our Hogwarts letters!" exclaimed Alison, ripping open the letter and reading the list of things to buy, "Wow, our new defence-against-the-dark-arts reading list contains a lot of books by Gilderoy Lockhart. Who is that?"

"This man, who has supposedly done all sorts of great things and written books about what he's done. I don't understand why, but my mum, along with the majority of witches, is completely in love with him!" explained Lucian.

Alison giggled and looked at the other letters. She spotted one envelope with Ron's messy handwriting on it. She picked it up and squealed when she read it.

Lucian jumped at Alison's outburst, "What is it?"

"They found Harry! Apparently, a house elf had been intercepting Harry's letters! Now Harry is staying with Ron and his family. They're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Hermione is going to be there too! Can we go?"

Lucian laughed at his excited best friend, "Of course! We can get there by floo powder."

Alison smiled widely, excited to be seeing her other friends again.

* * *

A crowd of witches sprinted into Flourish and Blotts. Posters were up in the windows reading '_Gilderoy Lockhart Book Signing'_. Alison peered inside and decided against being knocked over by crazy fan-girls. As she dragged Lucian away, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, Bole!"

They turned around to see a boy with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes: Draco Malfoy. He was closely followed by a man who could only be his father, as they had the same eyes, though his hair was longer and he looked older.

"Hi, Draco," said Lucian, pulling Alison closer to him.

Malfoy stopped in front of them, his father standing next to him.

"Nice to see you again, Lucian," said Mr Malfoy, "and who is this pretty young lady? Ah, let me guess, Miss Lewis?"

Alison smiled and nodded, "Please, call me Alison,"

"Ah, Alison, what a nice name. Draco has told me all about you. I believe that you are on the quidditch team?"

"Yes, I'm a beater," said Alison.

"Excellent, I hope that Draco makes the team this year," said Mr. Malfoy, glaring at his son.

Malfoy looked slightly ashamed of himself, as if it were his own fault that he wasn't on the team.

Alison decided to speak up for him.

"Flint said that we need a new seeker and from what I've heard, _Draco_, is the first choice!"

Malfoy looked up at her and smiled thankfully.

"Well, I should hope so," sighed Mr. Malfoy, "come now, Draco, we have lot's buy. It was nice to meet you, Alison. It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Lucian."

"Pleasure," agreed Lucian and Alison at the same time.

Mr. Malfoy walked away.

"I guess I'll see you two at school," said Malfoy, following his father.

Malfoy's voice was a lot deeper; Alison had to admit that she liked it. She smiled to herself and Lucian had to clap his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"What is it with you and your daydreams lately?" he exclaimed, pulling her to the next shop.

Once they had finished their shopping, they waited at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out soon as I have already written the entire Chamber of Secrets story so that there is not much of a wait between chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

As Alison stepped onto the Hogwarts' Express with her cat, Bugs, in her hand and Lucian walking beside her, she heard a deep voice call her name. She turned around and spotted the Slytherin quidditch captain, Marcus Flint, walking towards her, pushing a few nervous first years out of the way.

"Hi, Marcus!" said Alison, smiling as he stopped in front of her. She noticed his worried expression and asked him if he was okay.

"Not really," he replied, "I've arranged a quidditch team meeting in the end compartment of the train, we have some issues to work out."

"Okay, we'll head right over," said Alison.

Flint led the way to the end compartment where the rest of the team were waiting. Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey sat together on one side of the compartment, opposite a tired-looking Miles Bletchley. Alison sat next to Miles, nudging him cheerfully. Lucian took the seat next to Alison and Marcus moved Graham and Adrian apart so that he could sit in between them.

"Right," said Marcus as the train began to move, "You've all heard that Terence Higgs has left the team,"

"You mean he was kicked off the team!" yawned Miles.

It was true. Terence had written to Alison in the holidays informing her of Marcus' decision to get a new seeker as he thought that Terence was "not even good enough to play for the Chudley Cannons". She had thought that it was unfair of Marcus to just kick him off the team like that, but he_ was_ the captain.

"Yeah, yeah," said Flint, not really paying attention to Miles, "anyway, we need a new seeker and we don't have very long to find one – the quidditch season starts soon. We also need to do something about our brooms. You're okay, Ali, you have a Nimbus 2000, but the rest of us are on Cleansweeps and are struggling to keep up. Dumbledore won't let Snape buy us all new brooms so we're stuck. Anyone got any ideas?"

Alison shuffled in her seat and timidly put forward her suggestion, "Maybe, for a new seeker, we could ask Draco Malfoy?"

Marcus thought hard for a second, something that looked very painful for him, "I've never seen him play."

"He's good," said Alison, though she had never seen him play either, but she remembered how Draco had looked when his father brought up the fact that he wasn't on the team.

Lucian stared at Alison, trying to work something out. He smirked suddenly and cleared his throat.

"Think of it this way, Flint," he said, grasping the attention of Alison, "Malfoy gets on the team, his dad wants him to win, he gets the whole team new brooms, new gear, maybe even some new training equipment?"

Marcus smiled evilly along with the rest of the team, apart from Alison.

"That's not really fair, using Malfoy so that we can get free stuff!" exclaimed Alison.

"Ali, we're not _really_ using him, he gets to play so he's getting something out of it too!" said Adrian.

"And his dad won't hassle him about not being on the team," Lucian added.

Alison sighed, "Okay, fine."

The rest of the team cheered and began to high-five each other when the compartment door slid open. Alison smiled as Hermione Granger stood awkwardly in the doorway. Marcus stepped forward.

"This is a private meeting, Slytherins only!" he said, stepping towards her, "Get lost Granger!"

Alison frowned and pushed past Marcus.

"Ignore him, Hermione," she said, hugging her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?" she asked nervously, glancing around at the moody looking Slytherins and a smiling Lucian.

Alison looked puzzled, "No, I thought that they would be with you."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I came with my parents. Ron's sister, Ginny, said that they were right behind her before going through the platform."

"They must be somewhere, the train can't have left without them!" said Alison.

Flint cheered from behind Alison, "If Potter's stuck at home, the Gryffindors won't have a seeker and they'll have to forfeit! We'll definitely win the quidditch cup!"

There were some celebrations going on which Alison and Hermione both tried to ignore.

"Don't worry," said Alison, "they'll turn up. Do you want me to sit with you?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's okay; I'm sitting with Ginny and Percy. I'll see you at the feast."

Alison smiled and nodded as Hermione left. She sat down and the rest of the team followed suit. Marcus looked at her seriously, having finally calmed down.

"We've decided that you should tell Malfoy that he is on the team," he stated plainly.

Alison frowned, "He hates me! Why should I tell him?"

"Well, _you_ were the one who suggested him for the team," said Lucian, winking.

"And you were talking to that Gryffindor instead of paying attention to the meeting so see it as your punishment!" said Marcus.

Alison scowled and folded her arms angrily. Everyone stared at her expectantly.

"Now?" she questioned.

Everyone nodded and she stormed out of the compartment in search of Malfoy with Bugs at her heels.

* * *

It was clear that the train was approaching Hogsmeade Station and Alison still hadn't found Malfoy. Bugs had wandered off, leaving her to search alone. She approached another compartment, telling herself that if he wasn't there, she could wait until later. Unfortunately, as she opened the door, she immediately spotted the shining blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and she knew that she could no longer procrastinate.

"What do you want, Lewis?" snapped Malfoy, though his eyes told her that he wasn't completely annoyed at her being there.

She looked around at the other Slytherins in the compartment: Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

"Flint told me to tell you that you're the new seeker," said Alison, not looking directly at Malfoy anymore.

The boys patted him on the back as he smirked triumphantly. Alison rolled her eyes and turned to leave when someone pushed past her and rushed into the compartment to sit with Malfoy. Alison looked back to see a pug-faced girl with short black hair, smiling flirtatiously at Malfoy, who grinned back. Alison frowned slightly and left.

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be out soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 3:

When Alison sat down in the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team, she scanned the room for Harry and Ron. She spotted Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table sitting with Neville. Alison waved to get her attention and Hermione looked over with a worried expression, shrugging her shoulders.

"Still no sign of Harry and Ron?" asked Lucian.

"No," sighed Alison, "I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine – Dumbledore would never let anything happen to them."

Alison nodded and looked up and down the Slytherin table. She spotted Malfoy sitting with Crabbe and Goyle either side of him and the girl from the train sitting opposite him. They were smiling at each other.

"Her name's Pansy,"

Alison looked round to see who had spoken. Blaise Zabini had taken the seat opposite her.

"What?" asked Alison, having not paid attention the first time that he had spoken.

"The girl sitting with Draco, her name's Pansy Parkinson, she's been following Draco around all summer," said Blaise.

"Why should I care who she is?" asked Alison, defensively.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. Lucian smirked from beside her. The doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked Professor McGonagall, followed by a number of timid looking first years. Alison spotted a girl with long red hair and immediately guessed that she was Ginny Weasley. Her guess was confirmed when, after a few people had been sorted, Professor McGonagall called out Ginny's name and the girl nervously approached the Sorting Hat. It wasn't surprising that she was sorted into Gryffindor and the loud cheers of Fred, George and Percy could be heard coming from the Gryffindor table as she rushed over to sit down with her brothers. When the Sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up and began to give out some notices.

"Good evening, students," he said, his eyes twinkling as he scanned the hall, "I have a few notices to give out and then I promise I will let you eat. Firstly, for the first years and a reminder for some of the older students, the Dark Forest is forbidden. Secondly, no magic is to be used in the corridors. And finally, I would like to introduce you all to our new defence-against-the-dark-arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

A number of girls sighed dreamily as Lockhart stood up. Everyone applauded and he bowed for his audience. Alison raised an eyebrow, not understanding why everyone was making such a fuss over the man. She could see Professor McGonagall shooting disapproving looks his way.

Dumbledore finished his speech, "Now, that's all settled, let the feast begin!"

The food appeared and Harry and Ron still hadn't arrived. Alison barely touched her food. Lucian noticed and pushed a plate of mashed potatoes towards her. She wrinkled her nose and chose to glance around the hall. Hermione seemed to be comforting Ginny at the Gryffindor table. A group of Ravenclaws had started a food fight. Professor McGonagall rushed over to break it up. Alison noticed that Snape was missing from the teacher's table and pointed this out to Lucian who shrugged in response. She looked down the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy smiling at a giggling Pansy Parkinson.

"Disgusting isn't it?" asked Blaise.

Alison looked at him, slightly annoyed that he made a comment every time that she happened to glance in Malfoy's direction. She forced her gaze back towards the Gryffindor table and spotted Oliver Wood speaking to the Weasley twins. He looked up, sensing her stare and waved at her. Alison waved back, feeling her ears and cheeks going red. Lucian snorted from beside her. Finally, the feast ended and after gaining the password from one of the Slytherin prefects, she rushed through the Slytherin common room and to her dormitory so she could go straight to sleep.

* * *

Alison woke up early so she could have her breakfast and check if Harry and Ron had arrived yet. She spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table alone and decided to sit with her.

"Still no Harry and Ron?" asked Alison.

"Oh, no, they're here!" said Hermione somewhat annoyed.

"They are? What happened?" asked Alison excitedly, feeling her hunger coming back and piling slices of toast onto her plate.

"They couldn't get through the barrier at the platform, so they took Mr Weasley's flying car," she said.

"A flying car? Wow, that must have been cool!" exclaimed Alison.

Hermione shot her an angry look.

"But very, very bad," said Alison, earning a nod from Hermione, "so where are they now?"

"Still in bed I think. They had a long night answering people's questions."

Alison smiled and scoffed her face with toast. Professor Snape approached the table and stopped beside them.

"You seem to be confused as to which house you are in, Miss Lewis," he said and handed her a timetable.

He walked away again, without letting Alison respond.

Alison's first lesson was Herbology with Professor Sprout. She arrived with Hermione and spotted Harry and Ron waiting outside the classroom. She rushed over and brought them both into a tight hug.

"You had us so worried!" exclaimed Alison, "I'm glad that you're both okay."

The boys smiled and pulled away from Alison's death-grip hug. A small woman, who had to be Professor Sprout, opened the door to the greenhouse and welcomed them inside. Soon the class filled up and the professor stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said.

She repeated herself as no one responded and earned an echoing chorus of "Good morning, Professor Sprout" from the class.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Now gather around, everyone!" she ordered.

Everyone obeyed and gathered around the worktop that was covered with plant pots containing, what looked like, moving plants.

"Today, we're going to re-pot Mandrakes," she brought a plant pot over to the desk in front of her, "who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake Root?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately. Alison heard someone sneer from behind her and she turned around to see Malfoy, frowning in Hermione's direction. Alison elbowed him in the ribs and he scowled down at her. He muttered something under his breath.

"You're a disgrace to the Slytherin house!" he whispered harshly to her.

"Good!" Alison whispered back, not wanting to be seen as a bad witch.

Neither of them paid attention to what Hermione was explaining.

"Why do you befriend those filthy Gryffindors anyway?" he asked.

"Why did you befriend the annoying, clingy girl that you were sitting with at the feast?" asked Alison in the same, disgusted tone as Malfoy.

"Pansy?" he laughed, "What's that got to do with you? Unless you're jealous? Completely understandable of course, I am the best-looking guy in Hogwarts!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! Even Professor Lockhart is better looking than you!"

Malfoy looked at her in annoyance but was stopped when Professor Sprout pulled out one of the Mandrakes. Its scream was a terrible sound. Alison pushed her earmuffs down onto her ears, as the sound seemed to go right through her. Neville fainted on the other side of the classroom.

Professor Sprout sighed, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs!"

Seamus looked at Neville then back at Sprout, "No, ma'am, he's just fainted."

"Yes, well, just leave him there!" replied Sprout, earning a laugh from Malfoy and a worried look from Alison.

Sprout continued, "Right, on we go! There are plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up!"

Everyone pulled their Mandrakes out of their pots. Alison had a particularly heavy one and needed two hands to keep it up while she directed it towards the new pot full of soil. She gently placed the Mandrake in the pot and covered it with soil. She watched Malfoy get bitten by his Mandrake and laughed slightly at him, earning a glare. They re-potted Mandrakes for the remainder of the lesson.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be out soon. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 4:

During the morning break, Alison sat with Lucian and Marcus, though, Malfoy had been invited over so that Marcus could discuss quidditch training times with him. Alison did her best to ignore him but he kept sending proud, egotistical looks her way. She couldn't help but slightly regret her decision to have him on the team. If it weren't for the Nimbus 2001 broomsticks that Lucius Malfoy was sending the entire time, including Alison, Marcus would have kicked him off the team before he'd even gotten a chance to play. Alison didn't really want a new broom. She was comfortable with her Nimbus 2000. But under Marcus' orders, she was to use the new broomstick and keep the Nimbus 2000 as a spare.

The owls swooped in to deliver the morning post. Lucian's owl handed him a letter from his parents. Alison felt slightly disappointed that she didn't get one, but her spirits were raised when Lucian told her that they had said hello and were hoping for her to stay next summer.

A crash sounded from the Gryffindor table and the entire hall looked over at Ron, whose owl had landed in a bowl of cereal. People laughed, including Marcus and Malfoy. Lucian coughed to disguise a chuckle but Alison glanced over at Ron, concerned. Ron picked up a red letter and stared at it in horror as the owl flew away.

"Look everyone!" shouted Seamus, "Weasley's got himself a howler!"

People laughed again. Alison looked at Lucian with a confused expression. He just pointed at Ron, so Alison watched intently. Ron nervously opened the letter and dropped it as a female voice filled the room.

"Ronald Weasley!"

The voice could only belong to Mrs Weasley. The letter floated up and formed the shape of lips, spitting out the words that Alison supposed were written on the page.

"How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted!" continued the voice, "Your father's now facing an enquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home!"

The howler turned and faced Ginny Weasley, "Oh and Ginny, dear; congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud!"

The howler stuck its tongue out at Ron and tore itself up. Ron stared at the pieces of paper on the table in front of him in shock. A few of the Slytherins laughed at Ron's misfortune. Alison caught his eye and gave him an apologetic look. Eventually, the commotion died down and people began to drift towards their classes.

* * *

Alison walked alone to the defence-against-the-dark-arts classroom and took a seat near the middle, leaving the front few rows for the love-struck fan-girls. Soon, people began to file into the class. Many girls were eager to get to the front, including Hermione. Alison thought that she would get a table to herself until Malfoy took the seat next to her. He was only doing it because he knew that it would annoy her; she could tell because of the slight smirk on his face.

"Why don't you go and sit with your stalker?" snapped Alison.

"Sitting with a pretty girl is nowhere near as fun as making your life a misery, _Lewis_!" he said, emphasising her name.

Alison sat as far away from him as she could, though the sides of the desk made it impossible to move a lot.

The office door at the front of the classroom burst open to reveal the tall, blonde-haired Professor Lockhart. He grinned proudly at the class and began to descend the stairs.

"Let me introduce you to your new defence-against-the-dark-arts teacher: me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner," he paused and winked at a portrait of himself that winked back, "of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him!"

He laughed at his own joke, revealing his slightly scary smile. Alison noticed that most of the other girls were gazing adoringly at him. She wrinkled her nose and turned back to the performance that the professor was putting on for them.

"Now," he said, his tone turning serious, "be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind," he tapped a covered cage on his desk and it shuddered violently.

Alison heard Malfoy gulp and slide closer to her.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream...it might provoke them!" Lockhart said, shouting the last part and lifting the sheet off the cage.

The cage was full of electric blue Cornish pixies; Alison remembered seeing them in one of her books. They were quite harmless apart from their hyperactive nature and love for causing trouble.

"Cornish pixies?" questioned Seamus, from across the room.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" said Lockhart proudly.

Seamus laughed, snorting as he did so, causing the rest of the class to giggle. Malfoy slid back to the other side of the table in relief.

"Laugh if you will, Mr Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters! Let's see what you make of them!"

He opened the cage and the pixies swarmed out to intimidate the class. Everyone leapt out of their seats, eager to avoid the mischief-makers.

"Come on now, round them up! They're only pixies!" shouted Lockhart.

One began to rip the pages out of Lockhart's books that he had placed along the sides of the classroom. A group of them lifted Neville up by his ears. Alison rushed over to try and help him down, but she was dragged back by a pixie that had grabbed hold of her hood. She swung her arms around in order to swat the pixie away but she was unable to reach. Malfoy appeared behind her and ripped the pixie away. He grabbed Alison's sleeve and dragged her out of the classroom with the majority of the students. Alison turned to face Malfoy once they were away from the chaos.

"Thanks," she said, slightly confused at him saving her, again.

She remembered that last year, during detention in the Forbidden Forest, Malfoy had dragged her away from a hooded creature that was drinking unicorn blood.

"I only helped you because I don't want our team to forfeit our first match because one of our beaters is injured!" he spat.

Alison raised an eyebrow, "Still, thanks."

She walked off in the direction of the common room with Malfoy scowling after her.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be out soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**This is a really short chapter.  
**

Chapter 5:

Lessons had finally ended and Alison was glad to be relaxing in the common room with Lucian Bole. They were playing a game of exploding snap when Marcus Flint approached them.

"What's up, Flint?" asked Lucian, concentrating on the card game.

"The new brooms have arrived!" said Marcus excitedly, "How about we test them out?"

"Gryffindors have the quidditch pitch today," stated Alison, not looking away from the cards.

"Snape will give us permission. Come on guys, we need to train Malfoy before the first match."

Alison sighed and nodded her head, giving up on exploding snap, letting Lucian win.

"Great, go and get changed, I'll have the brooms down here when you're ready!" instructed Marcus.

Lucian and Alison rushed up to their dorms to change and arrived back in the common room in their Slytherin quidditch robes. Marcus, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague and Draco Malfoy were gathered in the common room. As Alison and Lucian arrived, Marcus handed them each a dark new broomstick – Nimbus 2001.

"You're welcome!" said Draco, smirking.

Alison rolled her eyes and wished that she could go back to her Nimbus 2000 which lay alone under her bed. The team left the common room and began the short journey to the quidditch pitch. As they neared the pitch, they spotted the Gryffindor team coming from the opposite direction. Alison cracked a smile when she saw Oliver Wood leading the team towards them.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" asked Oliver.

"Quidditch practice," Marcus stated plainly.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today!" said an annoyed Oliver.

"Easy, Wood, I've got a note," replied Marcus, handing Oliver the note from Professor Snape.

Ron and Hermione appeared next to the Gryffindor team, glaring at the Slytherins.

Oliver read the note aloud, "_I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker._"

He looked up at the Slytherins, "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

Alison and Marcus moved aside to let Malfoy walk to the front of the group. He smirked at Harry.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry, slightly amused.

"That's right!" said Malfoy, smugly, "And that's not all that's new this year!"

He showed off his broom, as the rest of the Slytherins, apart from Alison, followed suit.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s! How did you get those?" asked Ron in awe.

"A gift from Draco's father," said Marcus.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best!" said Malfoy.

Alison scowled at him as Hermione stepped forward.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in – they got in on pure talent!" she said.

Alison panicked, thinking that Malfoy would realise that the brooms were the only reason that Marcus let him on the team. Instead, Malfoy approached Hermione angrily.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy, little, Mudblood!" he spat.

The Gryffindor team gasped. Alison looked hurt, knowing that the use of the word offended her as well as Hermione. Ron looked disgusted.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" he yelled, raising his wand, "Eat slugs!"

Ron went flying backwards. The Gryffindors ran over to him. Alison attempted to follow but Malfoy held out his arm, stopping her from going any further. She couldn't see what was happening but she could hear, what she thought was, Ron throwing up. He was dragged to his feet by Harry and Hermione, and Alison could see clearly that he was throwing up slugs.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's!" she heard Harry say as he dodged a slug, "He'll know what to do."

Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared and the Gryffindor team drifted away. Malfoy was laughing in front of Alison whose face filled with anger. She pushed Malfoy, sending him to the ground. He looked up at her, astonished. Lucian held Alison back as Malfoy sprang to his feet.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, clenching his fists, not wanting to hit a girl.

"They're my friends! You can't treat them like that!" shrieked Alison, "And I'm a muggleborn too!"

"Well, you don't belong in Slytherin, let alone on the quidditch team!" shouted Malfoy, "Believe me, if I was the captain, I wouldn't have even considered you for the team! So just go and run off with your little Mudblood friend!"

Alison tried to charge at Malfoy but Lucian held her tightly. Marcus, on the other hand, stormed towards Malfoy and grabbed him by the collar.

"Look, Malfoy," he said, angrily, "I don't care about how you treat the Gryffindors – they mean nothing to me. But Alison is a member of this team and a great friend, so you better watch the way you treat her!"

"But she's a Mudblood, she doesn't deserve to be within three feet of Purebloods like us!" yelled Malfoy.

"You know, Malfoy, you wouldn't even be on the team if it wasn't for Alison!" shouted Flint.

Alison stopped struggling and watched Malfoy's shocked expression.

"That's right," agreed Lucian, loosening his grip on Alison, "Ali encouraged Flint to let you be the new Seeker. He wouldn't have even thought of you if it wasn't for her."

Alison wiped her face angrily, feeling the hot tears tear down her cheeks. Malfoy looked at the floor both ashamed and slightly humbled. All that could be heard were the shallow, uneven breaths of Alison and the shuffling feet of her nervous teammates.

"Come on," said Flint, realising that there was nothing more to be said, "we need to go and practice."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Sorry for taking so long when updating, I have just started university so I am trying to find a suitable time to write and update. Hopefully I can update more often.**

**Thank you to _blueberrybird28 _for reviewing and to everyone who has put this story on their alerts or favourites list.**

Chapter 6:

Dinner was awkward. Alison was sitting between Lucian and Marcus, Miles sat on Marcus' other side whilst Graham and Adrian sat on Lucian's other side. Malfoy sat across from Marcus, with Blaise across from Alison and Pansy Parkinson across from Lucian. Alison stabbed at her food angrily. Though training had gotten rid of some of her anger, simply seeing Malfoy had made her anger rise again. It didn't help that Pansy kept sending her evil glares. Lucian felt uncomfortable next to the very tense Alison. He felt like she could explode at any second. Alison could sense his discomfort and stood up as she saw Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table.

"See you later," she mumbled, running to catch up with Hermione.

Hermione waited for her and they walked together.

"I'm sorry about Malfoy," said Alison.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise for him," said Hermione.

Alison smiled and nodded, "I'd have beaten him up if it wasn't for Lucian, but I only managed to push him over."

"That would have been amusing!" grinned Hermione.

"So, where are we going?" asked Alison, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

"Ron and Harry should be finishing their detentions now. You know, for flying Mr Weasley's car to school. Ron should be in the trophy room, Harry's in Lockhart's office."

Alison and Hermione met Ron outside the trophy room. He still looked slightly pale from earlier as he gave them both a weak smile.

"I'm so glad that's over!" he said hoarsely, "I had to keep re-cleaning the trophies because I was still throwing up slugs! I think I'll skip dinner."

Alison smiled at him and they began to walk to Lockhart's office. The corridors were deserted; it would have been scary if it weren't for the bright torches along the walls. As they turned a corner, they ran into someone.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, making the other three jump.

Harry looked flustered, "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" asked Alison.

"That voice!"

"Voice?" asked Ron, "What voice?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling and explained, "I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again just –"

He stopped suddenly and froze, "It's moving! I think it's going to kill!"

He sprinted off, down the corridor. Alison, Hermione and Ron ran after him, struggling to keep up. They rushed through the maze of corridors until Harry slowed right down to a walking pace on the wet floor. They followed the water until Harry stopped them next to a window. Trails of small spiders were scuttling out of the window. Alison yelped and stumbled backwards into a frozen Ron.

"Strange," said Harry, "I've never seen spiders act like that!"

"I don't like spiders!" muttered Ron, Alison nodding in agreement.

The other two ignored them. Alison looked away from the window and spotted something on the floor. There was a reflection of something in the water.

"What's that?" she asked in horror.

Everyone looked at the reflection and then up at the wall along the wet floor.

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware._" Hermione read of the wall, "It's written in blood!"

Harry spotted something else on the wall.

"Oh no," he muttered.

The others followed his gaze and spotted something hanging from a torch bracket. Harry approached it slowly. People began to appear at each end of the corridor. Dinner must have finished.

"It's Filch's cat," muttered Harry, "it's Mrs Norris!"

The crowds of students and some teachers froze when the saw the wall. People gasped in horror at the blood and the cat. Alison spotted Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, and Lucian and the rest of the quidditch team stood behind him.

"_Enemies of the Heir...beware_!" read Malfoy. He turned to face Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alison,

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Alison smiled as Lucian hit Malfoy on the back of the head. Mr Filch pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" he asked, "Go on, make way, make way!"

He spotted Harry standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Potter!" he spat, "What are you..."

He drifted off as he saw his cat hanging off the wall.

"Mrs Norris!" he exclaimed, "You've murdered my cat!"

Harry denied his accusation as Filch grabbed him by the collar.

"I'll kill you!" he muttered, then shouted, "I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" came the voice of Dumbledore.

The headmaster appeared in front of Malfoy, with McGonagall next to him whilst Snape and Lockhart stood behind him. He spotted the wall.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately!" he said.

Everyone began to move, including the four who had made the discovery until Dumbledore stopped them.

"Everyone except you four," he said, pointing at them.

Prefects began to lead their houses back to their dormitories. Lucian lingered for a second, but soon followed the rest of the Slytherins in the direction of the dungeons. The hall was empty apart from the teachers and the four students. Lockhart examined Mrs Norris.

"She's not dead, Argus," said Dumbledore, "she has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so!" said Lockhart, "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her!"

Alison rolled her eyes and noticed that she was not the only one.

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say," said Dumbledore with a curious tone.

Filch pointed at Harry, "Ask him! It's him that's done it! You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"It's not true, sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs Norris!" said Harry, ignoring Filch's further accusations.

"If I might, headmaster?" said Snape, "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock: Snape was sticking up for them.

"However..." he continued, approaching the students, "the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

Lockhart spoke up, "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why Ali, Ron and I went looking for him, professor," said Hermione, "we just found him when he said..."

Hermione looked at Harry with a worried expression.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" pushed Snape.

"When I said I wasn't hungry," said Harry, "We were walking Ali back to her common room when we found Mrs Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"My cat has been petrified," said Filch, "I want to see some punishment!"

Alison felt bad for Filch; she would have been devastated if it were Bugs who had gotten hurt.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore, calmly, "as I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution to all."

The small crowd dispersed. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards their common room. Snape ordered Alison to follow him back to the Slytherin common room, and she did so in silence.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for the delayed updates. I will try to update more often. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for not updated for so long; I have a lot of work to do so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 7:

The entire class was silent in McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson on the following day. Though it was interesting to watch everyone turn animals into water goblets, something else was on everyone's mind. Even when Ron turned Scabbers into a half rat, half goblet, there were only a few chuckles and they seemed quite half-hearted. Finally, Hermione raised her hand and asked McGonagall what everyone was thinking.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

Alison, who was sitting next to her, sat up straight, eager to hear what McGonagall had to say. The rest of the class seemed to do the same and McGonagall sighed.

"Very well," she said and her tone sounded serious, "you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously: one did not."

"Three guesses who!" said Ron.

McGonagall gave Ron a stern look and continued, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all- magic families, in other words, Purebloods."

Malfoy smirked at Alison and Hermione who both sent him evil glares in return.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school," said the professor, "now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," muttered Alison and Hermione simultaneously.

McGonagall nodded sadly, "Well, naturally the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor?" asked Alison, "What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control," she said gravely, "it is said to be the home of a monster."

The class was tense as the bell chimed for the end of the lesson. Not wanting to be alone she found Blaise, the only Slytherin in her class who remotely accepted her, and decided to walk with him to the common room.

"You know, it's just a legend," he said, noticing the worried look on Alison's face, "besides, you're in Slytherin, you have nothing to worry about."

"It's not just me I'm worried about. Hermione is one of my best friends and she is also a muggleborn – she's in danger too."

Blaise was quiet, not knowing what to say. Alison decided to change the subject.

"Thanks for letting me walk with you, by the way," she said, smiling slightly, "though, why aren't you walking with Malfoy?"

Blaise chuckled, "I'm not Pansy; I don't have to be glued to Malfoy every second of the day!"

Alison giggled and they reached the common room.

* * *

Alison took a deep breath as she flew out of the changing rooms and onto the quidditch pitch. She had to admit, the Nimbus 2001 was much faster than the Nimbus 2000 and it reacted quicker when she changed direction. She flipped her bat around in her right hand and levitated in the centre of the pitch. Madame Hooch released the snitch and the bludgers. Alison made a mental note of the direction that they had gone. The quaffle was released and Marcus caught it. Alison flew in the direction of one of the bludgers and smashed it towards one of the Gryffindor chasers. One bludger seemed quite out of control and Alison spent her time trying to control it. She had lost track of the score after chasing the same bludger for a while. She spotted Miles saving a goal and passing the quaffle to Adrian. A bludger flew in his direction and Alison zoomed over to knock it away. She was annoyed at having lost track of the other bludger. Soon, she heard a bell signalling a goal.

"Another goal to Slytherin!" the commentator, Lee Jordan, yelled, "They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!"

Adrian cheered and the entire team flew around him in a v-shaped formation, celebrating their lead. Alison even high-fived Malfoy, who grinned in response. The game continued and Alison spotted the rogue bludger again. She flew towards it but it changed direction and headed towards Harry and Malfoy. Harry ducked just in time and Oliver flew forward. Alison noticed that the bludger was heading back towards Oliver. He didn't duck in time and crashed to the ground. She was beginning to think that Oliver was prone to being attacked by bludgers. The bludger chased Harry around the pitch. Alison decided to find the other bludger and help out her team instead of chasing the rogue one. She hit a few chasers and spotted Malfoy taunting Harry. She saw something glittering next to his head and realised that it was the snitch. She knew that Harry must have seen it too and was about to hit a bludger at him when the rogue bludger flew itself in his direction. Harry ducked just in time, as did Malfoy and Harry flew towards the snitch. She hit the other bludger towards him in an attempt to slow him down but it narrowly missed. Malfoy was catching up to Harry and she hoped that Malfoy would get the snitch first.

Having only one bludger between four beaters was tricky. Everyone knew where the bludger was and so it was easier to protect the players. It seemed almost pointless for the beaters to be playing. Alison heard the crowd gasp and she looked around to see Malfoy lying on his back on the ground. She hovered over him. He looked ashamed of himself. Alison knew why: Mr Malfoy was in the crowd and would be disappointed at his failure.

"Malfoy!" she called, "Are you okay?"

Malfoy shook his head, grimacing in pain. Alison landed on the ground next to him, knowing that there was nothing more she could do to help the outcome of the game. She knelt beside him and he looked up at her.

"Are you winded?" she asked him softly.

He nodded slightly. Alison smirked and punched him in the ribs, not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough so it hurt. Malfoy yelped in pain.

"Never insult me or my friends again!" said Alison evilly.

Malfoy looked at her in shock, understanding part of the reason why she was in Slytherin; she would do anything to protect her friends, even if it meant causing pain.

Alison stood up and held out a hand, pulling Malfoy to his feet. She noticed some commotion on the other end of the pitch and guessed that Harry had caught the snitch. The rest of the team landed around Alison and Malfoy.

"You okay, Draco? What happened?" asked Marcus.

Malfoy looked at Alison, who shot him an evil glare, threatening him not to tell anyone about her contribution to his injury. He was still clutching his stomach.

"Fell off my broom," he said, his voice hoarse.

"We better get you to the hospital wing," said Alison with no emotion.

They headed to the hospital wing, Marcus carrying Malfoy whilst Alison carried, not only her own broom, but Malfoy's and Marcus' too. Madame Pomfrey examined Malfoy and told him that he would be fine.

"Fine?" snapped Malfoy, "How is this fine? I'm injured! I'm probably going to die!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic! I fell off my broom last year and I'm fine!"

Malfoy scowled at her. The team was gathered around the bed, along with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy.

"Don't be so mean!" whined Pansy, pushing Alison out of the way so that she could stand closer to Malfoy.

Alison's fists clenched slightly. Lucian spotted this and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever!" Alison said through clenched teeth, "I'm going to see Harry and Oliver!"

She stormed off to the other end of the hospital wing and spoke to both Harry and Oliver, congratulating them for winning the match.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.  
**

Chapter 8:

There were rumours that a Gryffindor boy named Colin Creevey had been petrified. Alison had never met him but she knew that he was a first year and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The rumours were confirmed when posters hung all around the school advertising the Duelling Club. Being a muggleborn, Alison was eager to go, although she wouldn't mind learning a few things to teach Malfoy a lesson or two. She encouraged Lucian to join too and they headed towards the Great Hall for the first lesson.

A long blue platform stood in the centre of the hall. All of the tables and chairs had been swept to the sides. It seemed darker than usual; though it was night, making the ceiling naturally dark, the torches were dim. Alison and Lucian stood with the quidditch team, including Malfoy and his followers, Pansy clinging onto his arm, Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles on either side of them. Someone tapped Alison on the shoulder and she turned see Blaise Zabini. She grinned at him and moved to make him a space between her and Marcus. Malfoy glanced over at her and frowned slightly. Alison frowned back and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. The crowd around the platform had grown and it seemed like most of the school was there. Gilderoy Lockhart skipped onto the platform in a lilac suit and a ridiculous cape slung over one shoulder. Alison sighed, annoyed that she hadn't tried to investigate who was teaching before she joined the club.

"Gather round!" ordered Lockhart, "Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

Everyone was silent and watching Lockhart expectantly.

"In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

He threw his cloak into the crowd and a few girls fought over it. Alison laughed at them as Lockhart continued to speak.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!"

Snape walked casually onto the platform. Alison was glad that at least one of the Duelling teachers was smart.

"He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration," said Lockhart, "now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions' master when I'm through with him! Never fear."

"A galleon says that Snape wins," Alison muttered to Blaise.

"You're on!" he agreed.

Snape and Lockhart approached each other, performing the traditional Duelling routine. Once they were on opposite sides of the platform and aiming their wands at each other , Lockhart counted to three.

On three, Snape yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart went flying backwards. Many of the girls gasped, worried about their beloved teacher. Alison smirked and held out a hand in which Blaise placed a golden galleon. Lockhart stood up and attempted to keep what little dignity he had left.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do! If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy!"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor," suggested Snape, calmly.

Lockhart looked embarrassed. Snape smiled slightly then regained his usual blank expression.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!" exclaimed Lockhart, "Let's have a volunteer pair, er, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells," sighed Snape, "we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Snape pointed at Malfoy who leapt onto the platform. Alison sent Harry a worried look. He looked back at her with confidence. Harry and Malfoy approached each other in the same way that Snape and Lockhart had done.

"Wands at the ready!" instructed Lockhart.

They both raised their wands and then put them down again. They walked away from each other until they were on opposite ends of the platform. They both took aim.

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm," said Lockhart, "we don't want any accidents here. One...two..."

"Everte Statum!" shouted Malfoy, sending Harry flying across the platform.

Some people yelled out angrily. Crabbe laughed loudly whilst Pansy clapped and jumped up and down excitedly. Harry stood back up.

"Rictusempra!" he yelled, sending Malfoy spiralling backwards.

Malfoy looked up at Snape who glared down at him then helped him to his feet. The boys took aim again.

"I said disarm only!" snapped Lockhart.

"Serpensortia!" shouted Malfoy, sending a snake halfway across the platform.

Harry stepped back puzzled. Malfoy looked surprised at his creation and looked back at Snape who walked forward.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, "I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, approaching the snake, "Alarte Ascendare!"

The snake flew in the air then landed back on the platform in front of a Hufflepuff boy. It slithered towards him menacingly, when Harry walked towards the snake. The sound that came from Harry's mouth could only be described as hissing. He hissed in the snake's direction. Everyone looked at him in horror as he seemed to hypnotise the snake. Snape raised his wand and aimed it at the snake.

"Vipera Evanesca!" he said and the snake disappeared.

Everyone was staring at Harry.

"What are you playing at?" snapped the Hufflepuff boy.

Hermione and Ron ushered Harry out of the hall, leaving an uneasy crowd behind. Snape examined the crowd.

"Back to your dormitories!" he ordered.

The crowd shuffled out of the hall, everyone muttering about what they had just witnessed.

"He must be the Heir of Slytherin!" gasped a few people.

Alison looked confused and turned to Lucian, "Why would they say that?"

"He's a Parselmouth, he can talk to snakes. It's a rare talent; a talent that Salazar Slytherin himself possessed!" explained Lucian.

"But that doesn't mean that he is the Heir of Slytherin!" said Alison.

"Maybe not, but it implies that he has something to do with this whole Chamber of Secrets thing," said Blaise from Alison's other side.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon. I realise that a lot of the story so far is pretty much saying what happened in the film with Alison appearing every so often. I have the plot idea for all of the films and hopefully it will seem more interesting by the third or fourth one. Please review and let me know what you think about the structure so far. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 9:

There had been another attack, this time, it was the Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly-Headless-Nick and the Hufflepuff boy from the duelling club. It was starting to really frighten Alison.

"What kind of monster can petrify ghosts?" she asked Lucian whilst packing up her Potions essay.

"I don't know," said Lucian, "but I don't want you going anywhere alone. I don't want you to get hurt."

Alison nodded and hugged Lucian. She had never had anyone look out for her before and she liked the feeling of being protected.

"Mum said that we can both go home for Christmas if we want," said Lucian.

Alison smiled, "Tell her I said thanks but, although these attacks are going on, I feel safer knowing that Dumbledore is nearby."

"That makes sense," said Lucian, "I'll write back to her and tell her that we're both staying."

* * *

The Christmas holidays arrived. Lucian had gone into Hogsmede with the other sixth years, so Alison sat with Blaise at dinner. Not many people had decided to stay at Hogwarts, but to Alison's annoyance, Malfoy and Pansy were both staying.

Alison helped herself to her fifth cupcake at the feast. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and chewed slowly, savouring the taste. Blaise laughed at her and helped himself to a goblet of pumpkin juice. Crabbe and Goyle were further down the table with their hands full of cupcakes and other treats.

Alison decided to head back to the common room; Blaise walked with her, remembering that he had promised Lucian that he would keep an eye on her. They sat down near the portrait hole and talked about anything that popped into their heads. They noticed Crabbe and Goyle walk in with Malfoy a while later.

"I wonder where all of their cakes have gone," said Alison, "they can't have eaten them all already!"

"You never know, with those two!" said Blaise.

* * *

**HARRY AND RON (WHILST THEY ARE CRABBE AND GOYLE)**

"Well, sit down," instructed Malfoy.

Harry and Ron sat down on the sofa at the same time. Malfoy was lounging on the sofa opposite them.

"You 'd never know the Weasley's were Purebloods, the way they behave!" he said, "They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world, all of them!"

Ron clenched his fists and pulled an angry face.

"What's wrong with you, Crabbe?" asked Malfoy.

Harry elbowed Ron.

"Stomach ache," Ron lied.

Malfoy gave him a weird look and carried on speaking, "You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Harry.

Malfoy frowned and approached him.

"What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?"

"Harry Potter?"

Ron nodded in agreement.

Malfoy stood up straight and smirked.

"Good one Goyle, you're absolutely right!" he said, "Saint Potter! And people actually think that_ he's_ the Heir of Slytherin?"

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" said Harry.

"You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday! How many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy, glancing over at something near the portrait hole, "But my father did say this: it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time that the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger!"

Ron stood up angrily and Harry put his arm out in front of him.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Malfoy, "You're acting very odd!"

"It's his stomach ache," said Harry, then he muttered to Ron, "calm down."

A laugh could be heard from near the portrait hole. Malfoy glanced back over there and snarled slightly. Harry followed his gaze to Alison and a boy he thought was called Zabini. He looked back at Malfoy who was still glaring at the pair. Malfoy looked back at Harry.

"What do you want Goyle?" asked Malfoy.

Harry shook his head and turned back to Ron, gesturing to Alison and then to Malfoy. Ron nodded in understanding and froze.

"Scar!" he whispered.

Harry touched his forehead and gazed at Ron's head.

"Hair!" he said, pointing at Ron's rapidly growing red hair.

They rushed out of the common room with Malfoy yelling after them.

* * *

**ALISON**

Alison looked up as Crabbe and Goyle rushed out of the common room. She peered over at Malfoy who was now sitting alone and scowling at her. She scowled back and looked at Blaise who was shaking his head whilst chuckling.

"What?" asked Alison.

"Nothing," replied Blaise, trying to hide a smile.

Malfoy approached the table and sat down with them. Alison frowned at him.

"Where's your stalker?" she asked.

"Pansy is not my stalker!" snapped Malfoy.

Blaise snorted, earning a glare from Malfoy. Alison began to pick at some candle wax that was on the table.

"So, do you like her?" she asked him.

"What's that got to do with you?" asked Malfoy, angrily.

Alison shrugged and yawned.

"She's okay," Malfoy admitted after a while, "but she can be a bit clingy."

Alison looked up at him, "Are you two together?"

Blaise watched closely at the pair. They seemed to have forgotten that he was also sitting at the table.

"N-no," Malfoy stuttered, "we're just, hanging out."

Alison nodded and they both went silent.

"What about you two?" asked Malfoy, pointing between Alison and Blaise, "Are you together?"

Alison laughed, "I spend less time with Blaise than I do with Lucian, and you think that Blaise and I are together?"

"Are you?"

Alison shook her head, "No, Blaise here is just a great friend."

Blaise smiled at her and continued to listen to the conversation.

"What about Lucian?" he asked.

"No," Alison giggled, "he's more like an older brother than anything else."

"So what am I?" asked Malfoy, watching Alison closely.

"You?" said Alison slightly surprised.

Malfoy nodded. She decided to mess with him a little, after all, if she didn't do something quick, he would mess with her instead. She leaned forward and looked deep into his icy blue eyes. She tried her hardest not to let herself become mesmerised and focus on her plan.

"You, _Draco_," she said his name dramatically.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and watched the scene unfold.

"You are not like the other boys," she said, in almost a whisper.

Malfoy leaned slowly towards her, listening closely.

"I'm not?" he asked gently.

Alison bit her lip and shook her head.

"So, what am I, then?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"You are," Alison paused for effect and smiled as she said, "the most annoying creature to walk this earth and nothing more."

Malfoy' face fell and he blushed. Blaise laughed and Alison sat back in her chair, satisfied with her tactics. Malfoy was speechless. He just sat there, not knowing what to say. Eventually, he smirked at Alison.

"I'll get you for that," he said with a sly grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 10:

Alison and Malfoy had had a prank-battle going on for a few months, resulting in Alison's cauldron exploding in potions, staining her face red, Malfoy's hair falling out for a couple of days, Alison being charmed into spilling her secrets, including the fact that she had had a crush on Oliver Wood since first year. Fortunately, the only people around at the time were Slytherins who wouldn't speak to Oliver if their lives depended on it. The pranks had calmed down though, as they had both received a detention more than once. They still weren't friends, but the pranks were a healthy way for the two to take their anger out on each other.

The quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was fast approaching. Gryffindor had to lose in order to give Slytherin a slight chance of winning, though Hufflepuff weren't the best of teams, so it was unlikely that they could beat the Gryffindors. It was out of character for the Slytherins but Alison had suggested that they give the Hufflepuffs some encouragement in order to give them a psychological edge.

The only Hufflepuff player that Alison knew was Cedric Diggory, the handsome fifth year Seeker. She had seen him around school and he had often smiled in her direction so she decided to send her encouragement his way. She spotted him in one of the corridors on the way to lunch and ran to catch up with him. Fortunately, he was walking alone so she didn't have to deal with the awkward looks that his friends may have given her.

"Hi!" said Alison, smiling up at the boy.

"Hi," he replied, in a soft but masculine voice.

"I'm Alison Lewis," she said, holding out her hand.

Cedric shook it and introduced himself.

"So, you're the Hufflepuff's Seeker," said Alison, "I bet you're excited for your match tomorrow! Are you ready to beat the Gryffindors?"

"I guess," said Cedric, "Potter's a great Seeker though; I doubt that I'll even have a chance."

"You shouldn't think like that!" said Alison, cheerfully, "Imagine yourself catching that snitch, just as Harry starts to reach for it. I can picture it now, _Cedric Diggory: Hufflepuff's Hero_! That's what they'll say!"

Cedric smiled and shook his head, "As amazing as that sounds, I get the feeling that you have an ulterior motive for putting these thoughts into my head. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that if we beat Gyrffindor, Slytherin have a better chance of winning the quidditch cup, would it?"

Alison blushed and looked down, "Sorry. But it would be nice if Hufflepuff came somewhere other than last for a change. When was the last time that you weren't in fourth place?"

"I have no idea," chuckled Cedric.

They arrived at the Great Hall.

"Good luck in the match tomorrow," said Alison as she walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Thanks," Cedric called after her.

Alison was happy that she had finally made friends with a Hufflepuff. Maybe she could make friends with some Ravenclaws too. She sat at the table between Lucian and Blaise and happily helped herself to some sandwiches.

* * *

It was the day of the match and Alison had woken up early so that she could get a good seat in the stadium. She sat in the Great Hall with Lucian, eating a small breakfast. People began to drift into the hall. Alison spotted Ron leaving the hall and decided to walk with him. Lucian was still eating and told her that he would meet her at the match.

As Alison caught up with Ron, he turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself?" Alison asked him.

"I haven't seen Hermione all morning," said Ron, "do you know where she is?"

Alison shook her head, "No, but I bet I could guess!"

"Library!" they said in unison.

"I'll go and get her," said Alison, walking towards the library.

"Okay, I'll see you at the match!" shouted Ron.

Alison took her time now, knowing that Lucian would save her a good seat. The castle was silent and she could tell that everyone was now at the match. She walked into the library and looked around. Madam Pince was busy at her desk and didn't notice Alison when she walked in. Alison looked around the library. There were a few older students studying and Peeves was mixing up some of the books but she couldn't see Hermione.

Near the back of the library, she noticed a book lying open on a desk. She walked over to it and noticed that a page had been ripped out of it. She looked at the cover of the book: _The Most Dangerous Beasts Known to Wizardkind_. Alison frowned and walked through the back exit of the library. She turned a few corners when she noticed something a short way ahead of her. As she neared the figure, she began to panic. She sprinted towards it and froze next to it. It was Hermione. She had been petrified. A tear ran down Alison's cheek. There was a mirror in Hermione's hand.

The hairs on the back of Alison's neck stood up. Someone had followed her. Maybe they thought that _she_ had petrified Hermione. She got to her feet and began to turn around when something caught her attention: two bright yellow eyes.

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading, only a few more chapters to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

Chapter 11:

Snape hurried into the Slytherin stands. He spotted the group of Slytherins he needed and pushed past the others to get to them. The quidditch team and Blaise Zabini looked up at him angrily.

"Professor!" exclaimed Marcus, "The match has been cancelled!"

Snape nodded and spoke to the group, "There is a reason," he said gravely, "I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Please follow me to the hospital wing."

A bad feeling tossed around in Lucian's stomach as the group followed Snape back to the school and into the hospital wing. He spotted Harry and Ron standing around the petrified figure of Hermione Granger and his nerves increased as Snape led them to another bed at the very end of the ward.

"She was found next to Miss Granger," said Snape.

Lucian looked down at the body lying in front of him. The team was deathly silent.

"How could this happen?" croaked Lucian, "She was with Weasley!"

He spun around and saw Ron looking up at him. Lucian rushed over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were with her!" he shouted, "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry!" said Ron in a nervous voice, "She said that she was going to look for Hermione. I thought that she would find her and they would both be safe!"

Marcus pulled Lucian off of Ron and dragged him back towards the petrified body of Alison Lewis.

* * *

The quidditch team and Blaise sat together in the common room, looking out of the window to the bottom of the lake, waiting, with the rest of the Slytherins, to hear what Snape had to say. Lucian was planning to go back down to the hospital wing once Snape had finished. The professor walked in, his hands behind his back.

"Professor Dumbledore has created some new rules due to the events that have been taking place," he said, grasping the attention of all of the students, "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening and all students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher – no exceptions!"

There were several annoyed sighs and Lucian shot up out of his seat.

"But I wanted to visit Ali!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Bole, no exceptions," said Snape. He turned and walked out of the common room.

"This is all Dumbledore's fault!" muttered Malfoy.

Lucian looked at him angrily.

"Well it is!" snapped Malfoy, catching Lucian's look, "If he had closed the school when the attacks first started, Alison would be safe!"

"Dumbledore is doing the best he can!" said Lucian, "It _was_ his idea to grow the Mandrakes for the people who have been petrified!"

"She could have been killed!" shouted Malfoy, standing up to face the older boy, "Am I the only one who understands that?"

"Stop acting like you care, Malfoy," yelled Lucian, "you've treated her badly ever since your first year!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't care!" shouted Malfoy.

The group was silently watching the two. Lucian's ears had gone red with anger and Malfoy's fists were clenched together tightly.

"I'm going to bed," snarled Malfoy and he left the group, storming towards his dormitory.

Once in his room, Malfoy whipped out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write an angry letter to his father explaining his thoughts about Dumbledore. He hoped that his father would agree and do something about Dumbledore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Thanks to _WWE-Little-Angel_ for reviewing.**

Chapter 12:

Dumbledore had left the school. Though Malfoy wanted him to leave, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy at his absence.

Malfoy approached Lockhart at the end of his defence-against-the-dark-arts lesson, just before the class were escorted to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" asked Lockhart, his voice not as confident as usual.

Malfoy sighed, feeling stupid for asking permission, but the last thing he needed was Lucian finding out what he was doing.

"Sir," he said quietly, "I was wondering if you could take me to the hospital wing?"

"Why, are you feeling ill?"

Malfoy shook his head, "Someone I know was petrified and I wanted to visit her."

Lockhart gave Malfoy a warm smile, "Of course, I'll take the class to dinner and drop you off on the way."

Malfoy nodded his head, thanking the professor and lined up with his classmates as Lockhart led them out of the room. Once in the hospital wing, he almost sprinted over to Alison's body. He sat in the seat next to her bed and watched her. His eyes were brimming with tears but he wiped the away before they could fall. He spun around when he heard two people enter the ward: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They spotted him sitting with Alison. Malfoy snarled at them.

"Don't tell anybody!" he snapped, and turned back to face Alison.

He could hear the other two speaking and couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"What's that?" he heard Ron ask.

"Ron," said Harry, "this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked! Come on!"

Harry and Ron ran out of the ward. Malfoy spun around again and followed them. They had stopped near a torch. Malfoy stayed hidden behind a corner. He heard Harry speaking.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it._ Ron, this is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak – it's a snake!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" asked Ron.

Malfoy watched Harry's puzzled expression and something clicked. He stepped out from his hiding place and spoke to his enemies.

"Because no one looked at it directly in the eye," he said.

Ron looked at him, disgusted, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Harry stopped Ron from saying anything else and turned to Malfoy, "What do you mean?"

"That Creevey kid, he had his camera, right? The Hufflepuff saw through Nearly-Headless-Nick who couldn't die again because he is a ghost..."

Harry interrupted, "Hermione had the mirror; she was prepared. And, Alison..."

"She was found just outside the library – there is a window, she probably saw the reflection in that!" said Malfoy.

Though uncomfortable with Malfoy's presence, Ron spoke up, "And Mrs Norris? I'm pretty sure that she didn't have a camera or a mirror."

"The water," said Harry, "there was water on the floor that night: she only saw the basilisk's reflection!" He looked at a piece of paper in his hand, "_Spiders flee before it_. It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would have seen it!" said Ron.

"Hermione's answered that too," said Harry, pointing at the paper.

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing?"

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom?" asked Harry, forgetting Malfoy's presence, "What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!" exclaimed Ron.

McGonagall's voice could be heard throughout the school, making the three boys jump.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once! All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately!"

Malfoy followed Harry and Ron to the second floor corridor and watched the teachers gather around the wall.

"As you can see," said McGonagall, "the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart strolled along the corridor cheerfully, "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart," said Snape, "your moment has come at last."

"My moment?" asked Lockhart nervously.

Snape explained, "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Lockhart went pale.

"That's settled," said McGonagall, "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well," said Lockhart with a nervous smile, "I'll just be in my office getting- getting ready!"

He strolled off much quicker than he had arrived.

Madam Pomfrey turned to McGonagall, "Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley," stated McGonagall.

Ron tensed up. Malfoy watched as the teachers walked away and turned to the other two.

"Take your information to Lockhart and make sure that whoever has done this to Alison is punished!" he instructed. He turned to Ron and kept his face emotionless, "I hope you find your sister, Weasley."

Ron smiled sadly. Harry nodded and looked determined.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "You tell anyone about this and I'll hex you into oblivion!"

He rushed off to the Slytherin common room and hoped that they would sort things out.

* * *

**The next chapter is the final one! I have already started to write for Prisoner of Azkaban so I'll hopefully update soon. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Thanks again to _WWE-Little-Angel_ for reviewing!**

**Final chapter!**

Chapter 13:

Alison's eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the bright light of the hospital wing. She sat up slowly and looked around. The hospital wing was empty apart from herself, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. She looked at them, puzzled.

"Alison?" called Madam Pomfrey, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...okay," she said slowly, "I was petrified?"

"Yes, dear," said Madam Pomfrey, "Do you feel weak?"

Alison shook her head, stood up and stretched.

"You better head to the feast," said Snape, "all of your friends are eager to see you, Mr Malfoy in particular."

Alison raised an eyebrow and thanked the teachers as she left the ward. She stumbled slightly on her way out as she was getting used to walking again for the first time in months. She stood in the doorway of the Great Hall and scanned the room for her friends. She spotted Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron and she waved excitedly at them.

"Ali?"

Alison turned to see Lucian standing up at the Slytherin table. She sprinted towards him, leaping into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around. He placed her back down on the ground and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" he said, tears streaming down his cheeks, "You are never going anywhere alone again!"

Alison chuckled and hugged Lucian again. She peeked over Lucian's shoulder and spotted Malfoy looking at her. She smiled, let go of Lucian and faced Malfoy.

"I bet you've been bored without me – no one to prank?" said Alison.

Malfoy laughed slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you're okay," he muttered.

Alison was taken aback when Malfoy pulled her into a hug. At first, she stood awkwardly, then she slowly began to hug him back, catching a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson's angry expression whilst doing so. Malfoy stepped away, his face slightly pink and the quidditch team patted Alison on the shoulders, welcoming her back.

Professor McGonagall hit her spoon against her glass and called for everyone's attention. The Slytherins sat down for the final Great Feast of the year.

* * *

**I know the ending was quite short but I was eager to get to the third film because it gets more exciting then. The first chapter of the next one will be up soon. It's called Alison Lewis: Third Year. Not an exciting title but at least it tells you what it is about. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
